Fredo Corleone
Frederico Alfredo "Fredo" Corleone was the eldest of Corleone brothers but also the most treacherous and sadistic one. However, he played only a minor role in The Godfather Game. Biography Fredo was born in 1977 in Pescara, Italy. He had been quite a mental child, already getting schizophrenia and paranoia at a young age. Growing up, he was an aggressive young man, despite briefly wishing to become a mayor or president after meeting Tobias Cuneo, but it was believed that Tobias rejected him due to being a Corleone, leading him to abandon his pursuits of becoming a president. Plans for the family Fredo was seen as the weakest of the Corleone brothers. When his father, Vito Corleone, was the victim of an attempted assassination, Fredo panicked and was unable to return fire, dropping his gun in the process. Following the attempt, Fredo was sent out to Israel to learn the casino business from Moe Greene. Fredo spent most of his time watching weirdly at gay parades or buying guns due his paranoia that someone is always out to get him, leaving a trail of dead (probably innocent) men in his journeys of studying gambling. When his younger brother Michael Corleone came to convince Greene to sell his business to the Corleone family, Moe didn't want to and dismissed Michael as a perverted punk. Fredo tried to defend Moe from his emo brother and Michael told him to never take sides against the family ever again, but Fredo ignored that like nothing and threatened to rape Michael and kill Connie if he ever spits at him again. Failed leadership Fredo tried desperately to become Don of his family after the death of his father, Vito, but was always looked down upon by Michael, who had much more power. He only had nominal power in the family and resented being passed over for the leadership. After the death of Santino Corleone - who Vito had been undesirably grooming to take over - Vito felt that Michael would be far better as a Don instead of Fredo, who he never thought capable of being a successful leader. However, he was an insane man and Michael used his skills to murder important enemy people improving business with the family. Betrayal and Death Tony Montana, seeking to end the rise of Michael Corleone, met with Phillip Cuneo Jr. son of the deceased Don Cuneo, and discussed how Fredo and maybe even Charlie Trapani could fit into their plans to take down Michael. The deal with Phillip Jr. had now reached a stalemate, and they figured Fredo could be used as an enforcer to let Phillip succeed. If Fredo was told they could pay him and make him the don of Corleone family, he'd do anything to help, further motivation could also be because of his insanity and hatred for Michael. Fredo met with Trapani and supplied him with all the information they needed, especially financial information. Fredo ambiguously claimed that his goal in that deal was simply to get something for himself on his own, but along with Trapani, swore allegiance to the Cuneo Family. In November of 2012, Charlie, Fredo, Phillip Jr., Sweetie Belle, and a couple of Cuneo mobsters travelled to Miami for the business deals with Montana. Fredo and Trapani were highly respected amongst mob circles at that point, despite Trapani turning down involvement in a property deal of Granados'. Whilst the Cuneo and Montana men were trying to escape the chaos in the battle of Little Havana, Trapani was shot in the shoulder by Michael with a Sniper Recon Rifle .360, while he was escorting Fredo and Phillip Jr. to the Little Havana Airport with the help of his bodyguard Ralph Flossinger. After the battle was over and many of the Corleone, Cuneo and Montana henchmen dead, Fredo and the Cuneos left the Airport along with Montana, whom they dropped off at his mansion before flying away back to France. After Charlie's death however, Fredo was scared shitless, even more than before, and pleaded the Cuneos for a safe place to stay on which they couldn't help him due to the fact that all their hotels and turfs had been taken over by the Corleones. Fredo decided he will live in a block of flats in Mid Town for a while, the block he panically hoped would not be taken over by the Corleone mob. In December, after his paranoia was shaken down a bit, Fredo decided he will go fishing at the Lac de Serre-Ponçon. However, little did Fredo know that in his boat, behind the crates, was hiding Pete Clemenza. Fredo was all alone in the fishing boat, singing a Metallica song (Welcome Home - Sanitarium, to be exact) with Clemenza hiding at the crates and the former takes the boat far out onto the lake. His suspicions prior to his death can all be thanked to his paranoia. As Fredo watches the sea, shaking, Clemenza strangles him with a garrote wire, drowns him, and then teabags his corpse in water and farts on it. Fredo's death was quite humiliating, but little did Clemenza know that Fredo's death would lead to his assassination by the Cuneos. Personality and traits Described as the child who had been diagnosed with a string full of mental issues, Fredo was the weakest of the Corleone brothers, showing almost no skill with a gun, although physically in his youth he had quite a reputation. He was also known for having a gullible attitude and made bad decisions business wise. Although, as with Johnny Corleone, he had a temper and would lash out at anyone that insulted him or his crime family. After Michael became boss, Fredo always held a grudge by getting stepped over and would show it when Michael berate him for choosing Moe Greene over the Corleone family. Despite all his flaws, Fredo showed to be the most sadistic and cruel member of the Corleones and his cold led him to be used as a torture device to interrogate the family enemies, like Pinkie Pie is to the Stracci Family. He likes Family Guy, The Simpsons, CinemaSins, Tom and Jerry, Woody Woodpecker, Steamed Hams memes, and Beavis and Butthead. He hates Happy Tree Friends, PowerPuff Girls, Pixar movies, Gravity Falls, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, and Friday the 13th franchise. Trivia *Fredo wore a bulletproof armour beneath his shirt and jacket, which was the reason Clemenza strangled him with a garrote wire to kill him instead of shooting him. *Despite his insanity and cruel nature, Fredo still did care for Michael when Sonny abused him until Michael rejected him which made Fredo lost all apathy and remorse for Mikey. *Connie Corleone once claimed that Fredo had a "very hot hairstyle" despite dating Sonny and marrying Michael Corleone. *Fredo was actually bisexual. Gallery Jerry,_Vito,_Sonny_and_Fredo.jpg|Fredo on right with Jerry Finnigan, his father Vito and Sonny. Fredo_weird_suit_of_armour.jpg|Fredo with his bulletproof armour. Fredo_with_gun.jpg|Fredo about to shoot. Freddy_Corleone.jpg|Fredo's unnerving face. Fredo_Corleone_sad.jpg|Fredo's paranoia is rising. Fredo_Corle.jpg|Fredo's head. Fredo_looking_at_Charlie.jpg|Fredo and Charlie. Fredo_Corleone.jpg|Fredo and Michael. Fredo_tattoos_working.png|Fredo showing off his tattoos. Category:Corleones Category:Italians Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:The Godfather Category:Traitors Category:Cuneos Category:Cowards Category:Sadists Category:Daft gits Category:Wimps Category:Tottal psychos Category:Gamblers Category:Son of Don Category:Brother of Don Category:Antagonists Category:Former Good Guys Category:Sammarinese Category:Mobsters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Neutral Evil Category:Siblings Category:LGBT Community